If They Had Time
by angelgenius2
Summary: If they had time- they might discuss the match. What really happened between Harry and Ginny after they left the Gryffindor's Quidditch celebration?


**Since today is Harry's birthday, I decided to throw together a little Harry one-shot. This is my version of what happened during the walk through the grounds after Harry and Ginny's common room kiss (at the end of chapter 24 in HBP). I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling, I only play with them for my own amusement ;) **

* * *

As the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind them, Harry glanced nervously at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. Standing awkwardly in the hallway, each waiting for the other to make the first move, Harry finally reached down to grab the redhead's hand and began walking further away from the now completely silent common room behind them.

As the pair walked through the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the newly formed couple still had yet to udder a single word since their spontaneous kiss amidst the reveling Gryffindors. Finally, with the Quidditch pitch in view, Harry took a deep breath of the crisp spring air and asked; "should we sit down for a bit?"

With a nod from Ginny, Harry leads the way towards the bottom level of the stands and turns to her with a nervous glint in his eyes.

Before Harry can speak a single word Ginny smiles at him and says "its ok Harry, you can ask it. I know you're dying to."

Blushing a little sheepishly, Harry blurts out "So what happened at the game?"

With a chuckle, Ginny launches into a detailed description of the parts of the game that she could see while devoting time to searching for the tiny snitch against Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang. The tale grew more animated by the minute as Ginny's passion for the game led her to talk faster and more enthusiastically. By the time she ended with her own humble catch of the snitch, right in front of Chang no less, only someone as devoted Quidditch as the two in the stands would have understood the complexities of Ginny's retelling.

With the heroic tale of the Gryffindor team's clobbering of Ravenclaw over, Ginny spoke directly to Harry "That's why you make such a great captain, you know? You care about the team so much that the first thing you ask about is how the game went instead of your own personal life."

After gathering up a little of that famous Gryffindor courage, Ginny looked at the spectacled boy next to her and said, "Now can I ask you a question?"

Giving an encouraging smile, Harry was shocked to hear her ask "why didn't you ask me out the moment you discovered I broke up with Dean?"

Spluttering, Harry blurted out "You knew I liked you?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, I spent the last few years waiting, and when I had given up hope you finally realized your own feelings. I was terrified that I was imagining the signs and didn't want to make a fool of myself. Plus, it was a little fun to watch you do the waiting for a change," she threw in with a wink.

Laughing at her comment, Harry answers, "Well, my main reason was that I was worried about Ron's reaction. He was my first friend, and I have spent years listening to him be protective over you and I was afraid that my feelings would ruin our friendship. I was trying to discover away to break the news to him gently, but then you looked so happy and beautiful in the common room back there, and I don't even know how it happened one minute I was trying to catch my breath and the next I was kissing you. "

I will admit," He continued, "that I was also a little afraid that my feelings wouldn't be returned. I knew that you used to like me and were really awkward around me because of it, but after your behavior changed last year, Hermione said you had gotten over me, so I assumed that was the result of the behavior change."

"Oh Harry, I never got over you," Ginny quickly assured him. "I told Hermione that I was over my crush on you, but really my feelings just shifted from a crush to admiration, and when I was dating Michael and Dean I would notice that I compared them to you. Eventually I realized that my crush had turned deeper and that's why I broke up with Dean. I knew he could never make me as happy as you could."

Drawing the slightly teary Ginny into his arms, Harry held her as he whispered into her hair that she would never have to go without him in her life again. Drawing away, he gave her a soft kiss, full of promise.

A few minutes later Ginny suggested the couple go for a leisurely fly over the lake to enjoy the beautiful weather. Going to the broom shed, Ginny grabbed Harry's Firebolt and told him, in no uncertain terms, "I want to use the good broom." With a sly glance behind her as she started walking away, Ginny added, "You could always just ride with me."

As they flew over the Lake, Harry held his new girlfriend in his arms and silently thanked the heavens that something had finally gone right in his life. The two spent the rest of the afternoon flying slowly over the grounds and sharing a few brief kisses before grabbing a quick dinner in the kitchens and rejoining the still ongoing party in the Gryffindor common rooms.

It was truly a blissfully happy afternoon.


End file.
